Abilities
Abilities or stats are traits of creatures determined by their genes. The abilities are Strength, Speed, Gathering, Digging, Crushing, Fishing, Swimming, Underwater Breathing, Underwater Gathering, Venomous, Poisonous, Spikyness, Sight, Hearing, Smelling, Cold Resistance and Heat Resistance. Strength The Strength ability determines how much damage a creature will do. If a creature doesn't have strength it cannot attack carnivores or kill bunnies. Strength is given by the genes Big Body (+2), Medium Body (+1), Spiky Body (+1), Ram (+1), Antlers (+1) and Claw (+2). The maximum amount of strength is 8 (Big Body, Ram (or Antlers), Poison Fang and 2 Claws). Speed The Speed ability determines how many tiles a creature can move. It is not possible to have 0 speed as all creatures have a base of 1 speed. Speed is given by the genes Lean Body (+2), Medium Body (+1), Runner Leg (+1) and Hind Leg (+1). The maximum amount of speed is 6 (Lean Body, 2 Runner Legs and 2 Hind Legs). Camouflage Makes creatures less noticeable in their associated environments, especially in tiles without collect grass. Fur colors and patterns affect this gene. Stripes help in the grass, and dots help in the jungle. Collecting The Collecting ability determines how many berries per turn a creature harvests. If a creature has no Collecting ability, it can't get berries from bushes but it can get meat from meat piles or acorns from the trees. Collecting is given by the genes Nimble Fingers (+2), Runner Leg (+1) and Velvet Paw (+1). The maximum amount of Collecting is 4 (2 Nimble Fingers). Crushing The Crushing ability allows creatures to harvest Acorns and Clams. Crushing is given by the Cracker Jaw (+2) and Nimble Fingers (+1). The Maximum amount of crushing is 4 (Cracker Jaw, 2 Nimble Fingers). Digging The Digging ability allows creatures to dig up an empty tile for 1 food. Digging is given by the Digging Paw (+1). (Digging will always give 1 food, even if your creatures have 2 Digging Paws). Distasteful Appearance Makes predators less likely to attack your creatures. Distasteful Appearance is given by the genes Toxic Body (+1) and Warning Dots (+1), the highest amount is 2. Distasteful Scent Makes predators less likely to attack your creatures. Distasteful Scent is given by the gene Stinky Tail (+1). Fishing The Fishing ability allows creatures to "Harvest" fish for food. Fishing is given by the Claw (+2) and Fishing Tail (+2). The maximum amount of Fishing is 6 (Fishing Tail, 2 Claws). Hearing The Hearing ability helps to find prey with in range. Hearing is given by the genes Medium Ears (+1), Big Ears (+2) and Blind Eyes (+1). The maximum amount of Hearing is 3 (Big Ears and Blind Eyes). Odor Disguise (scentless) Makes creatures harder to be smelt by other creatures. Given by the genes Normal Body (+3), Lean Body (+4), Water Body (+1) and Spiky Body (+1). Poisonous The Poisonous ability poisons the attacker when the creature is bitten. The poison deals 1 damage to a attacker each day for 3 days. Poisonous is given by the gene Toxic Body (+2). Spikyness The Spikyness ability causes damage to the attacker when bitten, it also hurts a packmate if one licks their wounds. Spikyness is given by the Spiky Body (+1). Stealth Creatures make less noise when moving. Stealth is given by Normal Body (+1), Runner Leg (+1), Lean Body (+2), Velvet Paw (+3). The highest amount of Stealth you can get is 8 (Lean Body, 2 Velvet Paws). More stealth can be acquired by certain patterns and fur colors. Sight The Sight ability allows a creature to see. Sight is determined by the gene for Normal Eyes (+2), Short-Sighted Eyes (+1) or Blind Eyes (0). A creature with Blind Eyes is unable to see any of the tiles surrounding it, and cannot interact with these tiles unless the creature is near other creature with either Normal Eyes or Short-Sighted Eyes. Smelling The Smelling ability allows creatures to see places to dig, unexplored berry bushes and prey. Smelling is given by the genes Big Nose (+3), Blind Eyes (+2), Poison Fangs (+1), Spit Snout (+2), Normal Snout (+2) and Cracker Jaw (+2). Swimming The Swimming ability determines how many water tiles a creatures can move. It is not possible to have 0 swimming as all creatures have a base of 1 swimming. Swimming is given by Webbed Paw (+1), Water Body (+1), Webbed Hind Legs (+1) and Swimming Tail (+2). The highest amount of Swimming is 6 (2 Webbed Paws, Water Body, 2 Webbed Hind Legs and Swimming Tail). Underwater Breathing Underwater Breathing ability determines whether a creature takes damage underwater. Having +1 or +2 means a creature can move without getting damage and can sleep (end turn) underwater without taking damage. Underwater Breathing is given by the Gills (+2) and Water Body (+2). The highest amount of underwater Breathing is 4 (Gills and Water Body.) Underwater Gathering The Underwater Gathering ability allows creatures to dig up underwater tiles for 1 food. Underwater Gathering is given by the Beak (+1). Venomous The Venomous ability poisons the victim when the creature attacks it. The poison deals 1 damage to a victim each day for 3 days. However, some predators will be immune to venom. Venomous is given by the gene Poison Fang (+2). Cold Resistance The Cold Resistance ability does nothing at the moment. Cold Resistance is determined by the genes Big Ears (-5), Big Body (+5) and Lean Body (-5). The maximum amount of Cold Resistance is 5 (Big Body). Heat Resistance The Heat Resistance ability does nothing in the current version. Heat Resistance is determined by the genes Big Ears (+10), Big Body (-5) and Lean Body (+5). The maximum amount of Heat Resistance is 15 (Big Ears and Lean Body). Trivia *All creatures have a base of 1 speed and 1 swimming. Category:Creature